Master of Death
by PhoenixfromtheFlame
Summary: Au, Slash. Dean was expecting Tessa when he walked into that Hospital room. He wasn't expecting A black-haired teen. And wasn't expecting the deal he was offering either. Pairing is now Sam/Harry/Dean, no Wincest.
1. Angels Fall First

Disclaimer: A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, I still don't own Supernatural or Harry Potter.

Warning: Slash, maybe a threesome, DWHP, SWHP, maybe some Castiel/Harry, at this point I haven't decided.

I probably shouldn't have started this but Unforeseen Circumstances is up to the epilogue part. No one has voted in my poll so that's the way its going to be. A three-shot prequel.

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

_An angelface smiles to me  
Under a headline of tragedy  
That smile used to give me warmth  
Farewell - no words to say  
Beside the cross on your grave  
And those forever burning candles_

_Needed elsewhere  
To remind us of the shortness of our time  
Tears laid for them  
Tears of love tears of fear  
Bury my dreams dig up my sorrows  
Oh Lord why  
The angels fall first_

_~ Nightwish_

"Hello, Dean."

Dean blinked. This wasn't Tessa . . . or was it? "Tessa?" He said suspiciously.

The boy sitting on the bed turned to fully face Dean. Dean eyes widened slightly, the only show of his surprise. The boy was stunning, even Dean could admit that. He was wearing a simple T-shirt and tight jeans, but he wasn't wearing any shoes. A slim face with high, defined cheek bones. A small nose and full pink lips. The boy had obsidian black hair just brushing his jaw, but his most attractive features were his eyes. Long eyelashes framed large pools of emerald green, almost inhumanely bright.

The boy blinked and then smiled, taking Deans breath away, "I'm afraid she's been," he hesitated for a moment, as though searching for the right word. "Reassigned."

Dean blinked and then his eyes narrowed. Reassigned? "What did you do to her?" Dean wasn't really upset at her loss, but at least with her he had some experience. This kid was an unknown.

Again the boy smiled, "Don't worry, I just sent her away to work somewhere else," Then he tilted his head, like a curious puppy. "Are you actually worried about her?"

Dean snorted, "No!" Then he sobered, "So what are you here for?" He wished he had his gun. It probably wouldn't have helped, but the weight in his hand was comforting.

"I'm here to offer you a choice," the kid said, "You can move on into the afterlife. . ."

At this point Dean scoffed, give up without a fight? As if! He still had a brother to look after and a demon to kill.

The boy continued on, " . . . or I can stick you back in your body."

Dean choked on his next breath of air. "What!" he whispered, however the boy seemed to hear him.

He smiled softly, "It's not a joke or a lie, Dean," he said, "If you accept, I'll put your soul back in your body."

Dean was speechless, it sounded to good to be true . . .

"So what do you want from me?" Dean finally managed to speak, "No one does something like this for free."

The boy blinked, and then laughed sheepishly. Dean was distracted by the captivating sound before the kid spoke, "Actually I owe someone a favour." He fiddled with his fingers for a moment before looking through his fringe at Dean.

Dean was torn between laughing and hitting something, he could be healed and go on with life, but he didn't know anything about this kid or what he wanted.

Suddenly the boy's head shot up, complete shock in his eyes. "No," he whispered, "No, you idiot!"

Dean looked at him, shocked, "What? What is it?"

"Someone is summoning a demon . . . in the hospital!" The boy was on his feet now pacing.

It hit Dean then, the only one who could've summoned a demon . . Dad! He closed his eyes, of course his Dad would want to try and kill the demon now, while Dean was almost dying.

"Dean."

Dean opened his eyes and jumped slightly. The boy was inches away from him, eyes panicked, "You need to make a decision _now_, Dean!"

Dean froze for a second, before blurting out, "back in my body!"

The boy smiled, showing white, perfect teeth, "good choice."

Dean had no warning before the boy leaned forward and kissed him. Dean didn't move, freaked out. This was what that cross road demon had done to seal the deal.

But before he could push the boy off, he felt something. His body was getting lighter . . . weaker. He felt like he was being blown away.

The boy pulled back and smiled before saying, "See you on the other side, Dean."

The bright green eyes were the last thing Dean saw before the darkness claimed him.

TBC

And that's a wrap people.

I do have a plan with this story, I promise. Although in the first stages Harry was going to be an OMC and this wasn't going to be a crossover. But then the OMC I had created was much to powerful given how he was created, so I went with my next choice and made this into a crossover.

I will explain things though, just later.


	2. All That I'm Living For

Disclaimer: A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, I still don't own Supernatural or Harry Potter.

Warning: Slash, maybe a threesome, DWHP, SWHP, maybe some Castiel/Harry, at this point I haven't decided.

I should be working on other stuff, I have promised two people oneshots, I have to finish the third chapter of Unforeseen Circumstances, and aliengirlguy is helping me with a new fic. Go look at her/his profile, I'm trying to do a Pokemon/Harry Potter crossover.

___DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

___I can feel the night beginning  
Separate me from the living  
Understanding me  
After all I've seen  
Piecing every thought together  
Find the words to make me better  
If I only knew how to pull myself apart_

___All that I'm living for  
All that I'm dying for  
All that I can't ignore alone at night  
All that I'm wanted for  
Although I wanted more  
Lock the last open door-  
My ghosts are gaining on me_

_~ Evanescence_

Sam Winchester was sitting on a chair next to his brother's hospital bed. His dad was in a room down the hall. A few days ago they had all been in a terrible car crash.

Sam had the least amount of injuries, cuts, bruises and a fracture in his arm.

His Dad had a broken arm, several pulled muscles in his legs and what they suspected was a hairline fracture in his tail bone, along with cuts and bruises.

Dean. Dean had it the worst. He had severe head trauma.

The doctors said it was unlikely that he would ever wake up, or if he did, he would have irreparable brain damage.

Dad wasn't doing anything to help, to obsessed with killing the demon, to care about his dying son.

Sam snorted, it was always about the demon with his dad. Sam had a suspicion, that if him or Dean were possessed, his Dad might just take the shot if it was guaranteed that the demon would die, even if meant that they would be killed too.

Sam was brought back to reality when Dean's hand twitched, "Dean?" Sam called out hopefully, maybe Dean had been able to fight off the reaper.

Dean's eyes opened, and he immediately started to choke on his breathing tube.

Sam turned towards the door, "Help, I need help!" he yelled out, before turning back to Dean. He didn't know what to do, or if he even could do anything.

Nurses rushed in and immediately started to started to remove the breathing tube, Dean still struggling to breathe. One of them, a red head, turned to Sam, "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to wait outside." she started to tap her foot impatiently, giving him a look that would have sent a lesser man scurrying for cover.

Sam, however was used to angry looks, and stood his ground, "No, I'm staying here."

They had a stand off, only for the nurse to look away first. Sam's stare was oddly unnerving, like looking into the ocean. "Okay, but stay out of our way." she snapped out, obviously peeved.

Sam nodded and looked back at Dean. While he was having the stare down with the bossy nurse, the other nurse had removed the breathing tubes and Dean was breathing on his own again. Sam let out a sigh of relief, at least Dean had woken up. Everyone had said that this wasn't possible, but it seemed that impossible wasn't a word that could be used around the Winchesters.

**A FEW MINUTES AGO**

John Winchester was standing just behind the symbol he drawn, in the basement of the hospital. In front of him was a maintenance worker, who had just appeared out of no where.

The worker turned around and began to walk out of the room, "Come on, you can follow me."

John smiled grimly, "How stupid do you think I am?" and raised the Colt to aim at the man.

The maintenance worker turned around, with a look of confusion on his face. Suddenly he smiled, and murky yellow rolled over his eyes. "You really want an honest answer to that?" he said.

John's face hardened and his grip on the Colt tightened. It was so close, he could just squeeze the trigger . . . but that wasn't what he had come here for.

Two men rounded the corner behind the demon. Both of them were huge and obviously possessed. John ignored them, even as they walked over to stand behind him.

The demon kept on grinning, as though this was one big joke, and to him it might have been. "You conjuring me, John. I'm surprised." he said. "I took you for a lot of things . . . but suicidally reckless, wasn't one of them." The demon shook his head, mocking the only human in the room.

John smiled tightly, "I could always shoot you."

"You could always miss," the demon pretended to dodge a bullet and then chuckled. "And you only got one try, don't cha?" he winked.

John said nothing, so the demon went on, "Did you really think you could trap me?"

Finally John said something, "Oh, I don't want to trap you."

John lowered the colt and disarmed it with a click, "I wanna make a deal."

The demon's grin broadened immensely, after hearing that. "It's very unseemly, making deals with devils."

He watched John for a moment, "How do I know that this isn't just another trick?"

"It's no trick." John answered quietly. "I will give you the Colt and the bullet, but you gotta help Dean."

The demon grinned before an invisible force slammed John onto the far wall. John managed to choke out, "W-what about the deal?"

The demon chuckled, "Your boy's fine," he laughed again when he saw the angry look on John's face. "Why, you don't believe me? Just ask young Harry here." and with that he turned to look into the darkest corner of the room. "Come out, poppet."

John could only watch in disbelief as a young teen emerged from the shadows. The boy was beautiful, there was no doubt about that, but it wasn't right . . . wasn't human.

The boy didn't even give John a single glance, "Azazel, what a . . . lovely surprise to see you here. Have you been demoted to a deal-maker then." the boy said, a cold smirk on his face the entire time.

John could barely believe what he was hearing, who the hell was this kid?

The Yellow-Eyed Demon snarled, "I'll deal you with you later, boy." and then he turned to John. "As for you Johnny-Boy . . . see you around." with that he waved and vanished.

The too flunkies behind John let out screams, and the air was filled with demon essence. John saw the boy wave a hand, and the essence melted away.

The boy finally turned to John, anger flashing in his eyes. "What the hell do you think you were doing Winchester!"

John didn't say a word, out cold on the floor, the strain of the ritual and the events afterwards too much of a strain for his already beleaguered body and mind.

The boy sighed, "You have got to be kidding me . . ." and with another sigh he waved and hand and John began to float, and he shimmered and vanished, taking John with him.

_Don't Mind Me I'm A Line Break_

"I can't explain it"

"_Wow, all those tests. Maybe someone needs to go back to college," _that was Dean's first thought after hearing the doctor's explanation.

Same was right beside him, thinking similar, but kinder thoughts.

The doctor continued on, ignorant to the slights being thought at him. "The edema's vanished, the internal contusions are healed. Your vitals are good." he looked up from the chart to look at Dean. "You have some kind of angel watching over you."

Sam was the one to thank him, and then the doctor wandered out of the room.

They didn't say anything else until they were sure that no one was close enough to hear.

Dean spoke up first, "You said a Reaper was after me?" he said, with doubt in his voice.

"Yeah." Sam nodded

"How'd I ditch it."

"You got me." Sam shrugged, "Dean, you really don't remember anything?"

"No." Dean shifted uncomfortably and . . . blushed slightly?

Sam mouth dropped open, Dean blushing? "Dean . . .?"

Dean was quiet for a moment, obviously embarrassed, "Umm, well, Iwaskissingsomeone."

Sam couldn't speak, while his brain shut down, but his mouth was still moving. "Uhh . . ."

They were interrupted from their awkward moment by some entering the room. They both looked up and stared at the black-haired teen, who smiled back, cheerily. "Awww I'm flattered you remembered," he cooed, obviously enjoying the blush rapidly spreading across Dean's face.

Dean spluttered for a second before managing to speak, "Hey your that kid."

The boy's eyebrow rose and Sam turned to stare at his brother.

"What?" Dean snapped back.

The boy in the door way coughed lightly, and the brother's attention shot back to him.

He blinked at them, "I was just popping in to make sure I brought Dean back in one piece."

Dean winced as the memories came flooding back, stronger than before, "You!" he shouted.

Sam's neck was beginning to hurt from all the turning it was doing.

The kid's face brightened like a Christmas light, "Me!" he cried, voice oozing with delight.

Dean was thrown off by that for a moment, and it took him a moment to collect himself, "You kissed me!"

Sam choked, say what!

Dean blushed but didn't say anything else, waiting for an explanation.

The boy smirked, "Well I didn't have much time, and if that's how you reacted to a kiss, I'd be scared to see how you would react to any of the other ways I could have done it."

Sam spoke up finally, "What do you mean 'the other ways' and who are you!" he said, frustrated by not knowing what the hell they were talking about it.

The boy turned his attention to Sam, and gave him a very obvious once over. Dean spoke up from the bed, "Are you right there?"

The boy didn't stop, "Calm down, Mister Green."

While Dean was stuttering out denials, the boy turned to Sam and began to explain, "To seal a deal, there needs to be an exchange of body fluid."

Both the brothers looked disgusted.

"Yeah, that's the reaction I thought I would get." The boy . . . giggled? "The person, or in most cases, uses the fluid to bind the other to a contract . ."

Dean cut him off, "I thought you said there wasn't a contract!" he shouted.

The boy scowled, "If you would let me finish I could explain it to you."

Dean shut up immediately. Sam smirked, at least someone else could get him to shut up.

The boy sighed, "Now as I was saying before," glare at Dean, "This is the reason why all Deal-maker demons kiss after they've put together the terms."

Sam interrupted, "Wait you said fluids?"

the boy sighed again, why did they always interrupt. "Yes, like I said, if that was the way he reacted to a kiss, it wouldn't have gone down well." he smirked, "Basically any bodily tissue can be used, but not many people are willing to give up flesh. Hair and fingernails are uncomfortable to eat."

Dean made a gagging noise. Who the hell would let a demon chomp on them?

The boy continued, "Blood can be used, but same reason as flesh. Urine is . . . gross." he wrinkled his nose. "That leaves two options." He held up one finger, "One, you could have fucked me, or I could have given you a blow-job."

Sam fell off his chair, and Dean just about had a heart-attack. He could have gotten laid? No, bad thoughts! Think of tits, think of tits. Dean went into denial land about getting a bit hard at the first thought.

The boy laughed, the beautiful sound ringing out in the small room. Sam had crawled back into his chair, by that point.

"But like I said, your reaction says it all, and we didn't have time anyway, no matter how good I am." He winked at Sam, and Sam blushed. Dean frowned, but shook his head when Sam looked at him.

"So kissing me was the only way?" Dean asked.

"Yep!" the boy replied, cheerful again.

"But you never told us who you are." Sam said, confused by the massive mood changes.

"Oh that's right!" the boy stuck out his hand to Sam. "Hi my name's Harry Potter, and I'm the Master of Death."

Dead silence was his only reply.

_Don't Mind Me I'm A Line Break_

_(Thought about ending it there, but you have to know about Johnny-Boy, so onwards)_

_Don't Mind Me I'm A Line Break_

Dean spoke up first, "Master of Death?" he said hesitantly.

"How else would I put your soul back in your body?" Harry asked, smiling again.

Sam and Dean were speechless, yet again.

"Now how about we check on Old Man Winchester." said Harry, before he turned and walked out the door.

Sam and Dean shared a look before Dean hopped out of the bed and they followed after him.

"Did someone really summon a demon?" Dean asked hesitantly.

"Yep!" Harry chirped, dodging around nurses and patients.

Dean nodded, a bit sadly, his Dad was more concerned with ganking the demon than his own son.

"Dean."

Dean looked up and jumped. Harry was inches away from his face.

Harry looked like he was studying him, "Would it make you feel better if I told you that it was to save your life?" he said softly, before turning away and walking into John's room.

Dean gaped after him, unable to say anything. Sam watched him, worried about what Harry had said.

The brothers hurried into the room when they heard a shout and a thud.

They walked in to see John pinning Harry against the wall, the Colt point directly at his heart.

Sam spoke first, "Dad, what the hell are you doing."

John snarled, "This thing, it's not human!"

Harry was just standing there, pinned to the wall, John's hand around his throat. However, Sam didn't doubt that if he really wanted to, Harry could break free, easily.

Dean moved to pull John off of the boy, "Dad, he saved my life, hell, he saved yours!"

John turned to look at Dean, checking him over, "Dean . . ."

Dean wasn't finished though, "And what the fuck do you think you were doing?" he yelled. "Huh?"

"I was thinking of you!" John yelled back.

"You think I would have wanted you to die for me? What about the Colt? What about Sam?"

"Enough!" Sam bellowed, fed up with their fighting, normally it was Dean doing the mediating between him and Dad. "What matters is that we're all alive and here. Right?"

Dean and John looked away from each other, uncomfortable now that they were actually thinking about what they were saying.

"Weeeell, not that this isn't fun, but I have people to see and places to go." Harry said, using his awkward silence breaking abilities to their fullest. It was better than shouting 'gay baby!' wasn't it.

"Now hold on a seco-" John tried to get out before Harry disappeared in a swirl of shadows, waving like a loon.

"Well, what the hell do we do now?" Dean said after a few moments of silence.

TBC

_Don't Mind Me I'm Just A Line Break_

Hmmmm. Well apart from the fact that this chapter never seemed to end . . . actually no I'm still thinking that it could be better. I tried but I still don't think I got the characters right and I think it might feel rushed and dodgy. Tell me what you think needs work please.

I send my love and cookies to all the people who reviewed, you people are awesome :) This story went better than I thought it could with over 500 visitors in about two days :) I'm so happy :)

Thanks to you all

Phoenix


	3. Fight Me

_AN: _And I still don't own this.

Sorry that this is so late, I almost had to force this out. Sadly I've had no sudden inspiration like I did for Unforeseen Circumstances. But on a brighter note now I have ideas and goals that I can reach, not like this little filler chapter that didn't want to be published.

_DON"T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

_I cannot turn away  
From this obscurity  
A nameless Force  
Is stealing my face_

_Come and – try to – fight me  
You will – never – break me_

_I know it´s the final breath I'm taking if I let you win  
So I cannot be the one forgiving or I'm giving in _

_~ Xandria, Fight Me_

_DON"T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

The car ride back to Bobby's was silent and tense.

All three of the Winchesters could remember how Bobby had threatened to shoot John if he ever saw them again. But, when Dean had called him to see if they could get a lift Bobby had agreed with only a no grumbling . . . ok maybe a tiny amount of grumbling.

Dean and Sam were sitting in the back of a beat up mini-van, glancing at each other now and again and grimacing at the tension between the two men in the front of the car.

John was sitting stiffly in his seat. He managed to hide his discomfort well, but the others were well-trained hunters, and there was very little that could slip past them. It had been a long time since he had even talked to Bobby, it wasn't comforting to see that he still held a grudge. Still, he had helped them . . .

It took a long time to get to Bobby's house, even going as fast as they were.

Bobby pulled the car in besides his garage, surrounded by gutted wreckages of cars, not salvageable, even to Bobby.

Bobby led them to the front door, and led them in. The first thing he did was pour out 4 shots of holy water on the table. He turned to face them, "Alright boys, bottoms up." Before slugging back the shot in one gulp.

Dean and Sam shared a quick look before following Bobby's example, John on the other hand, took a little longer, watching the other's reactions. When he saw that no one else had even flinched at the blessed liquid, he too gulped it down.

"Alright Bobby, where's my baby?" No one in the room had to guess what Dean meant by his 'Baby'.

Bobby grunted, "It's out the back, but I don't think . . ."

Dean cut him off, covering his ears like a five year old, "Nah nah nah nah, I don't wanna hear it Bobby, she'll be fine with some tender loving care." Dean smirked, confident that Bobby was underestimating his skill in repairing his 'baby'.

Bobby grunted and started off towards the kitchen, while Dean Sam and John stood there, unsure of what to do. Sam jumped when Bobby's voice rang out, "What are ya doing?"All three Winchester men hurried after the other hunter, but stopped when they saw who was in the kitchen with Bobby.

A black haired teen was standing next to the stove, the kitchen around him spotless. There wasn't a sound as everyone stared, confused to why Bobby had a teenager in his kitchen, before a loud ping rang out. The boy leant down and opened the oven, pulling out a tray. He turned around and every one stared as Harry Potter smiled back sweetly, "Who wants a cookie?"

_DON"T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

Sam and Dean could only stare. What the hell was he doing here? However it was John who voiced the words that all of them were thinking.

"Bobby, what the fuck is that **thing** doing here?" John snarled.

Bobby looked set to retaliate, but Harry waved him off. "What's the matter, John? Don't you love me any more?" He even had tears threatening to spill, to go with his hurt tone of voice.

That was evidently the last straw for the oldest Winchester, and Sam and Dean could only watch in shock and a little bit of fear as John went for the Colt hanging at his belt. However, Bobby's voice rang out, "John, if you even think of pointing that thing at the brat, I'll make you wish that you had made that deal." Sam shivered from the deadly promise in Bobby's voice.

John barely managed to hold in his flinch, before he glared even harder at Harry, as if willing him to drop dead. Harry just smirked, "Bobby already knew, John. Sam came to him to get the ingredients, remember?"

John said nothing, but Dean wasn't so willing to let it go, "What the hell were you thinking anyway, Dad?"

John turned to Dean with a cold look, "I was doing it for you Dean, I don't expect you to understand."

Sam flinched, that was a low blow. Dean would do the same in the situation, give anything for John or Sam. John saying that Dean wouldn't understand. . .

None of them noticed Harry and Bobby leave, taking the bowl of cookies with them. Dean froze, hurt and anger flickering across his face, before it disappeared behind a blank mask. Dean turned and left the room, not seeing the hint of regret on John's face, Sam hurrying after him.

When Sam walked into the lounge room, Bobby was the only one in there, sipping at a flask and munching on a cookie. Bobby spoke before Sam could even ask, "The brats showing the idjit to his precious 'baby'," Bobby took another sip. "Go, I need to have a chat with John." The look on Bobby's face promised pain.

Sam shivered unconsciously and left, Bobby was not someone you wanted pissed of at you, he had a tongue sharper than steel and the reflexes to match it. Sam wandered around the car yard for a few minutes before he wandered into a small clearing amongst the cars.

The Impala sat, perched on bricks, the tyres removed sometime after the accident, covered in dust and dented all over. Dean was walking around it, examining every last scratch on his precious 'baby', chattering on about how long it would take to fix and what not. Sam winced, Dean was going to brood over what his Dad had said for days, you could tell by the way he was talking, all jokes and teasing. Harry was sitting on the bonnet of a nearby Range Rover, with its back half torn off. He was smiling gently at Dean, as he watched the brunette talk about his precious car.

Despite making almost no noise, Harry still turned to face him when he entered the clearing, smirking widely. Dean turned around to say something to Harry and almost jumped out of his skin, reaching for the gun at his side. "Dude! Say something, don't sneak up on people like that!"

Dean gave an exaggerated huff, patting his chest as if to make sure his heart was still there, while Harry snickered. Sam walked over to Dean, frowning a bit, "Dean . . ."

"I'm fine, Sammy."

Seeing that this was either going to be a fight, where both were going to say things that they would regret, Harry interrupted, "Hey, who wants to come visit some friends with me?"

Both brothers turned to Harry, confused to why he was asking. "You have friends?" Dean asked, unable to keep his mouth shut.

Harry pouted, unconsciously causing both men to shiver. "If you don't want to come with me that's fine . . ."

"No! No, we'll come." Sam hurried to fix Dean's mistake, frowning at his brother, _keep your mouth shut_.

Dean shrugged, a bit embarrassed that he had just said that, while Harry smiled brightly. "Come on, we can take my car."

The three men set off, Harry smirking when the brother's couldn't see. So easily distracted . . .

They came across another clearing, with a black Nissan sitting there. Harry climbed into the drivers and Dean hopped into the passenger seat. Sam had to crawl into the back seat, the roof brushing his head.

Dean turned to watch the teenager put the keys in and start the car, changing his mirrors so that he could see, before pulling out. "Dude, are you even old enough to drive?"

Harry pouted again, not taking his eyes off the road, "Dean, I'm 24."

Sam laughed, watching Dean's mouth drop to the floor. While Dean spluttered, Sam asked another question, "Where are we going, Harry?"

"We're going to the Roadhouse."

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

Okey dokey, this was a bad chapter in my opinion, it took so long to get out and its not very long. But I needed a filler chapter before I get to the canon events again. I'm gonna do one chapter per episode, so the length should pick up again.

Tell me if you didn't like the ending please, because I really didn't know where to go. Also if you don't know where they are going, then tough, it should be obvious if you've seen the show. Hey that rhymed.

Thanks and please tell me what you thought in a review :)


	4. Clowns Can You See Me Now?

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own either of these lovely creations. Some company owns one and that rich lady owns the other. So, therefore, not mine!

AN: Hi! Its been a while. Not as long as last time, thank god! But still longer than I expected, I apologise for the delay, I lost concentration on this story, it was supposed to be up before Monday, but sadly its now two o'clock Monday morning.

But I got it done in the end, so all is well. On another note, I finished the first chapter of a story that I've been agonising over longer than this story so I'm very pleased. One thing that makes me sad is that my newest story is already more popular than my first story . . .

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

_Clowns that only let you know  
Where you let your senses go  
Clowns all around you  
It's a cross I need to bear_

_All this black and cruel despair  
This is an emergency  
Don't you hide your eyes from me?  
Open them and see me now_

_Can you see me now? Can you see me now? Can you see? Can you see?  
Can you see? Can you see? Can you see me now? Clowns all around you  
Can you see me now? Can you see? Can you see me now? Can you see?  
Can you see? Can you see me now?_

_~ t.A.T.u., Clowns (Can You See Me Now?)_

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

"Are you sure your 24? You don't even look 18."

Sam sighed. The car trip had been quiet for a few blissful minutes before his brother opened his mouth. He leaned forwards anyway, keen to hear Harry's answer.

"Yes, Dean, I'm pretty sure I know my own age. And I had a few accidents when I was younger, that's why I look younger."

Harry, who hadn't taken his eyes off the road once since they had left Bobby's, answered Dean's question easily. It was long past the time where he had cared about what people thought of him and how he looked. He'd gotten over that when he'd left England . . .

Dean spoke again, quieter this time and he seemed hesitant, "Umm, I want to . . . Thank you."

Harry looked away from the road for a second, looking shocked, "You don't have to thank me Dean."

Dean shook his head, "No, I really do . . . you saved me, and you stopped Dad from making that deal."

Sam spoke up from the back seat, "Why did you help Dean anyway? Do you always just pop in and help random people?"

Harry laughed, "No, Dean's a special case. I owed Bobby a favour, and he asked if there was anything I could do. Let's just say he was a little surprised when you guys called."

Sam and Dean were speechless. Who the hell resurrects someone as a favour?

The rest of the car ride was silent, until a few minutes later, when Harry turned and parked the car outside a lone building. The place had a big sign saying Harvelle's Roadhouse.

Harry waited till Sam and Dean were both out of the car before he spoke, "Now I want to make something very clear to you boys, you especially Dean."

Dean was about to protest being picked on, but the look on Harry's face kept him from saying anything. It was the deadly serious look, just like his Dad had when he was talking about the Demon.

"I want both of you to keep your hands and eyes to yourself. If I even see you thinking about it, I'll castrate you."

Both brothers shivered from the deadly promise in the black haired boy's voice, but a little confused as to what he was talking about. Dean nodding quickly to show his agreement. Harry smiled abruptly, "Good." and with that walked over to the door.

Sam and Dean shared a look, a bit worried how fast Harry's mood could change, before Sam shrugged and followed Harry, Dean walking cautiously after.

Harry unlocked the door with a key, and walked right in, the brothers close behind. Harry spoke without looking at them, "I'm gonna check out back, stay here just in case." And with that he turned and walked out behind the bar, too fast for Dean or Sam to say anything.

Dean turned to Sam, "Just in case of what?"

Sam had nothing to say and just shrugged, before taking a good look at the bar. The place was kinda old, but obviously still got quite a few people coming in to have a drink. Dean wandered closer to the back wall, looking at what appeared to be a man sleeping on the pool table.

He looked back at Sam and mouthed, "Harry's friend?" Sam could only shrug as he wandered through another door, while Dean turned back to the guy. When the black haired man still stayed sleeping after Dean half whispered "Wake up!" The hunter gave up, and wandered back towards the main bar.

He was looking at the drinks behind the bar, when something hard, small and round, pressed into the small of his back. Dean grimaced, "Oh God, please let that be a rifle. . ."

There was the sound of the gun being cocked, "No, I'm just real happy to see you." The voice belonged to a girl, young by the sounds of it, but Dean didn't want to take the chance and try to turn round at the moment.

The girl spoke, "Don't move." The rifle was jabbed into his spine.

"Not moving, copy that." Dean licked his lips, "You know, you should know something miss. When you put a rifle on someone, you don't wanna put it right against their back . . . 'cause it makes it real easy to do . . ."

Dean spun, and when his side knocked the rifle, he grabbed it out of the girl's hands. Dean reloaded it, causing the round to pop out. The girl was in her early twenties, blonde, beautiful and with a body most girls can only dream of.

"That."

Dean wasn't expecting her to punch him in the face, and the pain along with the surprise caused him to loosen his grip on the rifle, letting the girl take it back and aim it right at his chest. Clutching his nose in pain, Dean called out for his brother. "Sam! I need some help in here."

Sam slowly stepped out of the doorway, hands laced together on top of his head, "Sorry Dean, I can't right now. I'm a little tied up."

Out from behind Sam stepped an older woman, holding a revolver to the back of Sam's head. She kept it trained on him the whole time, not taking her eyes off of him. The woman looked to be in her mid forties, brown hair and had the look of a fighter about her.

It was a tense moment before a familiar voice interrupted, "Honestly, I leave you alone for five minutes and look what happens."

The blond girl turned to see Harry, sitting on the bar, with his legs swinging back and forth, like a child on a swing set. "Harry, you know these guys?"

Harry jumped down off the bar, landing gracefully on his feet, "Yep! Jo, Ellen, meet Sam and Dean Winchester."

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

The woman behind Sam, Dean suspected that she was Ellen, lowered her gun, and examined Sam and Dean closely. "Winchester? John's boys?"

Sam and Dean shared a shocked look before they both put their hands down, "Yeah," Dean answered cautiously, not wanting to get hit again.

Ellen laughed softly, "Hey, I'm Ellen, and this is my daughter Jo. I see you've already met Harry."

The blonde – now known as Jo – put her rifle down on the table, and ran over to Harry, smiling, "Har-Bear!"

Harry opened up his arms and enveloped her in a hug, showing that they were the exact same height, "JoJo!"

They both laughed at the same time, while Jo buried her face into the black haired teens neck. Sam shuffled his feet quietly, trying to ignore the growing feeling of jealousy in his stomach. Dean, on the other hand, was lost in his own little perverted world . . .

_Creamy pale skin slid against smooth tanned skin, while small slender hands grabbed ebony black hair . . ._

"Are you two, you know . . .?"

Dean spoke without thinking, still caught in his little fantasy of Jo and Harry.

Harry and Jo looked over at Dean, before they moved in for a kiss. Dean was spellbound, unable to look away from the two, while Sam was having trouble keeping himself from walking over and tearing Harry away from the blonde girl. When there was barely a centimetre was between them, Harry suddenly looked up and said, with a bright smile on his face, "Nope! JoJo's like a sister to me."

Jo buried her face back into Harry's neck, smirking. She'd seen the looks the two of them had been giving her 'brother' when they thought no one had been looking. Sam's possessive jealousy was cute, but Dean's perverted look was considerably less so. Still it was going to be fun watching the fireworks . . .

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

"Here you go."

Ellen handed Dean an icepack wrapped up in a cloth.

"Thanks."

Dean pressed it to his nose, wincing as it pressed on the sore flesh. Despite her size, the girl had a mean right hook.

Sam was sitting on a nearby chair, watching Harry sitting on the bar with his legs swinging again. "How do you know Dad," He focused his gaze on the older woman, curious to how Harry knew these people as well.

Ellen sighed, leaning back against the bar, "Your dad and I are old friends. The last time I spoke to him was a few months ago. I heard he was closing in on the demon."

Dean and Sam shared an incredulous look when Jo didn't look confused at the mention of the demon. Both Jo and Ellen knew about that?

Dean sat up straighter, "Was there an article in Demons Hunters Quarterly? How do you know about the demon? About hunting?"

Ellen smiled and shrugged, "Hey, I just run a saloon, but." Ellen shared a look with Jo, while Harry grinned. "Hunters have been known to pass through from time to time. Your dad used to stop by a lot, but . . . times change." Something in Ellen's eyes dimmed, but Sam elbowed Dean to keep him from pushing the obviously painful subject.

Harry jumped down off of the bar, dusting his ass off, "Where's Ash? I thought that he would of at least said 'hi' to me." Harry said, pouting a little.

Sam frowned in confusion, "Who's Ash?"

Ellen smiled and yelled, "Ash!"

There was a fumbling noise, and Dean and Sam turned around to see the man from the pool table, now known as Ash, struggling around before managing to right himself, "Is it closing time yet?"

Both brothers had incredulous looks on their faces as they looked back at Ellen, "That's Ash?" Sam asked.

Harry was the one to answer, "Don't let the haircut fool you, he's actually a genius." And with that Harry bounced over to tackle hug Ash off of the pool table.

Dean looked like some one had just told him that Santa was actually a serial killer. No way in Hell.

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

"That reminds me. I got a case for you."

Ellen pulled a file out from beside a dusty police scanner, and tossed it onto the bar. Harry hopped onto a bar stool, giving Ash a quick hug before doing so. Sam was sitting beside him, and he looked over the file as Harry opened it. The file was incredibly detailed, listing the every scrap of information that could be found about the victim's and any odd occurrences in the town.

Dean, on the other hand, was talking to Jo. "So, how'd you and your Mom get into this stuff anyway?"

Jo smiled, seeing the genuine interest in the man's face, "My Dad. He was a hunter." Jo's smile faltered, and she looked down, the memory still painful, "He passed away."

Dean's smile died as well, "I'm sorry . . ."

Jo pulled herself together, "It was a long time ago. I was just a kid."

Dean could sympathise. He'd only been a kid when the demon had killed his Mom, and even now it still hurt to remember. But another thing he was curious about was niggling at him, "So how'd you meet Harry?"

Jo smiled, eyes sparkling with something that made Dean squirm, "About two years ago, Bobby called and said he had a brat that needed a job. Mom said 'sure, send him on over'. Harry ended becoming one of the family, just like Ash." Jo's eyes were far away now, obviously reliving happy memories.

Dean opened his mouth, but the thought of trying to get in with Jo made him uncomfortable. He frowned, it couldn't be because of . . .? Jo just smirked, that annoying sparkle back in her eyes.

"Dean!"

Sam's voice crashed Dean's train of thought, and he shook his head, as though he was trying to clear water from his ears. "What is it, Sammy?"

Harry bounced over to the older brother and started tugging on his arm excitedly, "Come on, we got a hunt!" He dragged Dean out the door, yelling good bye to everyone inside. Sam followed behind, openly grinning at the look of confusion on his brothers face. The younger Winchester brother waved good bye and closed the door behind him.

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

The three men were in the car before Dean gathered his wits together, "Who decided that we're going on a hunt with you?" Dean wasn't really against the idea, but it was the principal of the thing to protest a loss of choice.

Harry grinned, "Ask your brother, and then call your Dad, and tell him I'm not bringing you home in time for curfew."

Dean turned to look back at Sam, shifting uncomfortably at his bodies reactions to Harry's leer. Sam squirmed uncomfortably in his seat as well, "He gave me the puppy dog eyes, Dean."

Dean smirked, slightly mollified, and pulled out his phone. He dialled his Dad's number and let it ring. After a few minutes, it rang out and went to voice mail. Dean stared at his phone in confusion. Dad always answered his phone when he wasn't on a hunt, and he wouldn't have had time to already start a hunt while they'd been gone . . .

Dean tried Bobby, Sam watching with a hint of worry. Bobby picked up after two rings, "Bobby here."

"Hey Bobby, its Dean. Where's Dad?"

Bobby sighed, "He left, I dunno where to."

"What! What do you mean he left?" Sam was leaning forward now, worry and confusion now clear on his face. Even Harry was paying attention now.

"The argument got a little bit personal, and John just blew up and left, took the Colt with him too."

Dean rubbed his mouth, conscious of the half healed cut on his forehead, "Ok, ok. He'll come back once he blows off some steam." He didn't sound so confident, and he could hear Harry snort quietly.

Dean spoke to Bobby for a few more minutes and then hung up. Sam opened his mouth to speak, but Dean cut him off, "Not now Sammy."

The younger brother frowned, but leaned back anyway in his seat anyway. Dean turned to Harry, "What are we hunting for?"

Harry smiled wryly, "The file didn't say. Your Dad's journal didn't help at all either."

Both brothers scowled a little at the mention of their Dad, and Harry quickly moved on, "So anyway, the only survivors of the two sets murders so far, have been the kids. Both kids said that they let the clown come in, and then it tore Mommy and Daddy to shreds. Police doesn't know what to do, 'cause no human has the strength to do that."

Sam took over the explanation, "Both families had gone to the same carnival the day of each of their murders, Coopers Carnival. Every single one of the employees has an alibi, plus the kids all said that the clown disappeared into thin air."

Dean smirked, "Well, I know what your thinking Sammy. Why did it have to be clowns?"

Harry looked at Sam in the rear view mirror, and mouthed _clowns?_ Sam flushed, wanting to punch Dean in the head. "Dean . . ."

Dean laughed, "Come on, you still bust out crying every time you see Ronald MacDonald on the Tv."

By now Sam was mortified, bad enough that Dean had brought this up, but in front of Harry? Now that was going to far . . .

"What's wrong with being afraid of clowns?"

Dean and Sam turned to look at Harry, "Um, well, nothing."

Harry just smirked, while Sam turned back to Dean, unwilling to let him get out unscathed, "Well at least I'm not afraid of flying!"

"Planes crash!"

"And apparently, clowns kill."

The brothers dropped the subject, scowling lightly at each other. Harry interrupted the tense silence, "The file said that the murders have happened before. Sam?"

Sam took the hint and started to explain again, "In 1981, three sets murders happened with the same MO, all three families went to the Bunker Brothers circus the day of their deaths, in three different locales."

Dean frowned, "It's weird though . . . usually if its a spirit, its bound to specific house or a town, so how's this one moving around?"

"Cursed object?" Harry piped in.

Sam's brows furrowed as he thought about it, "The spirit attaches itself and moves from carnival to carnival . . . it sounds possible."

"Yay, a scavenger hunt," Harry's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Dean spoke with a condescending baby voice, "Doesn't poor, wittle Harry want to play?"

"Not in a scavenger hunt." Harry's voice was tired, and both brothers looked at him curiously, but he refused to elaborate. The rest of the drive was quiet after that.

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

Sam stood there nervously, as a tiny lady in a sort of clown suit gave him a measuring look. Eventually, she smirked and walked off.

Harry and Dean walked over, coming back from asking around about the latest murders. Sam couldn't help giving Harry a look over while the younger looking boy was talking to Dean. Tight black jeans, a long sleeved T-shirt and worn looking runners, Sam had warm bursts of arousal that he brutally squished. Now wasn't the time and Harry probably wasn't even interested, blatant flirting aside. It was similar to what Dean did, but Harry's just seemed . . . playful rather than lustful. It was the only way to describe it.

"Did you get her number?"

Sam jumped a tiny bit, reaching for the gun hidden at the small of his back before he stopped himself. Dean had snuck up behind him when he wasn't paying attention, while Harry was leaning against the fence and watching Sam's face curiously. The look of sheer disgust on his face was clear enough, did he really hate clowns that much?

"More murders?"

Dean stopped smiling, "Another couple last night were ripped to shreds. And they had a little boy with them."

"Who fingered a clown."

Harry choked on his breath and slipped, falling on his ass. What?

Dean just gave Sam a weirded-out look, Sam just returning a _What? _Look, completely oblivious to what he had just said. Dean just shook his head, "Yes, a clown. Who apparently vanished into thin air."

Harry pulled himself up and brushed the dirt and straw off of himself. Dean and Sam both watched for a second, unaware of the similarity between their thoughts, "Dean, you know, looking for a cursed object is like . . . looking for a needle in a pile of needles. It could be anything."

"Well, it's bound to give off EMF, so we'll just have to scan everything." He turned to look at Harry again, "But we only have two."

Harry smiled brightly, "Aww, how sweet. But don't worry, I can sense haunted objects and spirits, so I'll probably have better luck than you at finding something, and not looking like a creep." Harry's smile was all sugar and sweetness.

Sam opened his mouth to ask something, but Dean cut him off, "Well I guess we'll just have to blend in." Sam and Harry followed his gaze to a sign over by a red and white tent, reading 'Help Wanted'.

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

Sam was still laughing quietly as the three were led into Mr. Cooper's wagon. Dean had managed to insult two of the circus employees in about a minute. Harry on the other hand, was quiet for once. There had been something strange about that blind man. It had felt like he had been . . . watching them, but he had taken off his glasses and his eyes were cloudy and obviously damaged.

Harry shrugged, maybe it was just paranoia, it wouldn't be the first time he'd over reacted to something. The war had left him on edge with most situations and he'd never lost that, still wary of people who'd survived the war. He scowled, the uncomfortable train of thought leading into dangerous memories. The black haired boy shook his reminiscing away and tried to pay attention to the present.

Mr. Cooper, a wizened old man with a large bald patch exposing most of his head, walked over to his desk and sat down behind it. "You boys picked a hell of a time to join the circus. Take a seat"

Dean, the first one behind Mr. Cooper, took one look at the chairs and power walked to the only normal one. He sat down and smirked at Sam, like the cat that got the cream.

Sam glowered at him and gingerly sat down on the very edge of the other chair. The chair Sam sat down in was beautifully made . . . in the shape of a clown. A rather creepy clown with a top hat to be exact.

It was only after Sam had sat down that he realised that Harry didn't have a chair. The youngest Winchester was about to get up and offer the chair to the black haired boy, when Harry stopped him by sitting gracefully on his knee, forcing Sam to wrap an arm around the other man's waist.

Suddenly Sam was the smirking one, while Dean glared jealously at his brother. To his credit, Mr. Cooper didn't even bat an eye at the unusual seating arrangement, continuing on with what he was saying, "We've been in all kinds of local trouble over these murders."

Dean finally looked away from Sam and Harry, "What do you mean?"

"A couple of folks got themselves murdered. Cops always seem to start here first. Soo, you three ever work the circuit before?"

Sam looked at Dean, face showing confidence but his eyes showing panic over the cover story. "Uhh . . ."

"Yep! Worked for the Lunisons Circus last year, all the way through Texas." Harry smiled at the older man, ignoring the brothers.

"Doing what?" Mr. Cooper sounded doubtful.

Dean opened his mouth, but was cut off by Harry again, "Just general cleaning. Me and the boys are pretty good at keeping things nice and tidy."

The old man frowned for a second, but faced with Harry's winning smile, sighed and nodded. "Alright, I'll have Boris show you around. I hear any trouble from you boys . . ." He trailed off, leaving them with a clear idea of what would happen.

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

Sam grimaced.

When Harry had convinced Mr. Cooper to give them jobs, he hadn't quite been expecting being a trash man. He had the wonderful job of walking around the circus and picking up trash with a trash claw.

On one hand it was tedious and sometimes disgusting. But on the other hand it gave him a great opportunity to walk around and scan for EMF with the detector hidden in his coat pocket.

He glanced over to the Funhouse. Maybe . . .

Dean shook the trash bag, trying to shake the last bits of crap from the bottom. He hated this hunt!

His phone rang and he dropped the bin bag and yanked it out, "What?"

"Hey man," Sam's voice was strained.

"What's the matter, you sound like you just saw a clown." Dean laughed softly at his own joke. Poking fun at Sam was one of his favourite activities after all.

"Very funny." Sam stomped out of the Funhouse, a little jittery from things jumping out at him. "Skeleton actually."

Dean turned serious, "Like a real human skeleton?"

"In the Funhouse. Listen I was thinking . . . what if the spirit isn't attached to an object, what if it's attached itself to its own remains?"

Dean started walking towards the Funhouse, now completely serious. Sam might have been on to something. "Did the bones give of EMF?"

"Well, no . . . but-"

"Dean cut his brother off, "We should check it out anyway, call Harry and see if he's found anything with his magical 'Voodoo' sensor . . . anyway I'm coming to you."

Dean closed his phone but some one grabbed his arm before he could put it away. He spun around and it was the blind guy holding onto his arm.

"What are you doing here kid?"

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

Sam and Harry had been waiting for fifteen minutes before Dean showed up. Harry had been running the lights in the main tent, and hadn't detected anything either.

As Dean got closer, he could hear Harry speaking, in a sing song tone, "~Why are we waiting, Slowly dehydrating~"

He could see Sam's eye twitching, meaning Harry had probably been singing since he got there. Sam quickly moved over to Dean when he spotted his brother. "What took you so long?" Harry was smiling innocently in the background.

Dean growled in frustration, "Long story-"

"Mommy, look at the clown!"

The three men hurried over to the little girl and her mother, and looked over to where the girl was pointing. There was no one there. They all shared a look as the girl's mother led her away.

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

Dean Sam and Harry watched as the family of three entered their home. The group had followed them when they left the circus, all the way back to their house.

"That was your brilliant lie? You told him the truth." Harry's voice was filled with disbelief. Sam was just staring at his brother, to stunned to speak.

"Well it worked, didn't it? And I told him an **urban** legend about a phantom killer clown, I never said it was real." Dean was the tiniest bit defensive.

Harry just shook his head and laughed softly, "It's a wonder any one believes you Dean, really."

Dean ignored him, and pulled out his shotgun before Sam pushed it down and hissed at him to put it away. "Oh, and get this. I mentioned the Bunker Brother's Circus in 81 and their evil clown apocalypse . . . guess what?"

"What?" Sam and Harry spoke at the same time, giving the other a strange look afterwards.

"Before Mr. Cooper owned Cooper Carnival, he worked for Bunker Brother's as their lot manager."

Sam ahhed in comprehension, "So you think whatever the spirit's attached itself to, he just brought it with him?"

"Something like that."

But Harry was shaking his head, "I don't think so."

Sam turned to him, "Why not? It would make perfect sense."

"Wouldn't we have detected it? Especially if it was in his wagon. I got a felling that its something else."

Dean turned back to the house, seeing the lights switch off, "Only one way to find out . . ."

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

It was a few hours before the lights switched back on, and Sam and Dean were both asleep. Harry, however, was wide awake. The black haired boy had his senses fully extended, feeling for anything spiritual or magical in the surrounding area.

He nudged both brothers with his shoulders, "Some things coming." Whatever it was, it was . . . difficult to detect. Harry could barely sense it, and when he could feel it, it was faint and wispy to his senses.

All three of them watched the little girl cross the living room in her nightie. They stepped put of the car, and started to sneak around to the back door.

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

As the girl led the clown down the hall way, holding onto its hand, Sam, Dean and Harry hid, waiting for the right moment. When the clown had turned slightly, they attacked. Harry grabbed the girl and pulled her away, while Sam stepped in between them in the clown.

Dean aimed, and fired hitting the thing square in the chest. The thing's inhuman screams harmonised perfectly with the little girl's frightened screams. It landed with a heavy thump on the floor.

The girl kept screaming in panic, as Dean reloaded. The clown started to rise from the floor, a blank look on its heavily make up coated face. Whatever it was, it was solid.

Dean brought the gun up again, but the clown turned and dived out through the glass door, giving another screech as it smashed through. Whatever it was, it shimmered out of view as it ran. Harry quickly sprinted after it, nimbly dodging the shattered glass in the door frame.

Sam and Dean were left alone, Sam holding onto the little girl's arm as the parents ran into the room. "What's going on here?" The Dad and Mom took one look at the boy's and started shouting, telling them to get out and to leave their daughter alone.

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

Sam and Dean found Harry a few streets away, lying on the side walk, panting lightly. Both of them stopped to watch the young man's still form. Harry's T-shirt had ridden up, and revealed creamy, pale hip bones and a dark treasure trail leading south, as well as some nicely toned defined abs.

Sam spoke first, trying to suppress his blush, while Dean just blatantly stared, "Did you get it?"

"Nuh. Whatever it is, when it does it's little disappearing act, it cloaks or something and I can't sense it."

Harry sat up, still a little worn out from the chase. Whatever it was, it was a sneaky son of a bitch. It picked places it wouldn't leave tracks, and it moved quieter than Ollivander. Creepy old man.

The brothers hoisted him up and they all jumped into the car, driving away before anyone could see their number plates.

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

The boys decided to sleep in the car. They hadn't booked into a motel and quite frankly at this point, none of them could bothered anyway. It was warm enough that they wouldn't need blankets.

Harry volunteered to sleep on the back seat, and the Winchesters leaned their seats back until they were almost perfectly horizontal. It wouldn't be the most uncomfortable place they had ever slept . . .

In the morning Harry gave Ellen a call, trying to see if she knew anything about a creature that could turn invisible and dressed up as a clown.

Dean and Sam sat in a diner, watching as Harry paced outside while on the phone. Sam could see Dean watching Harry, in a way that created slight tinges of jealousy. It seemed that Sam wasn't the only one attracted to the enigmatic 'Master of Death'. Sam pushed the thought, and the feelings, to the back of his mind. He could worry about it later. Dean's thoughts, once again, followed the same train of thought.

"How come Dad never told us about Ellen?" Sam was the first one to break the silence as their breakfast was served.

"Maybe they had some sort of falling out. Ellen did say that Dad used to stop by a lot. And you saw the way that she looked when she said that."

They might have loved their Dad, but that didn't mean that they were unaware of the way that he acted to other people. Dean grimaced at the reminder of his Dad's words before they left.

Neither said anything, lost in their own thoughts, but they both looked up when Harry sat down at the table, looking immensely satisfied. "Rakshasa."

Dean gave him a strange look, "Gesundheit?"

Harry was so close to face palming, "No, Dean. It's the name of the creature."

Dean gave a silent 'o'. Sam asked the obvious question, "What is it?"

"Its an ancient Hindu creature that feeds on human flesh. It has a human form, but it can turn invisible. They do have a draw back though. They have to be invited into some one's home or they can't enter. Much like most vampire myths."

Dean took a break from eating, "So they dress up like something friendly, in this case a clown, and get kids to invite them in?"

Harry smiled, "Yep! Rakshasa are disgusting creatures. They sleep on a bed of insects and they feed every twenty to thirty years. No normal weapon can kill them, except for a pure brass dagger."

Sam nodded his head in understanding, "So that explains the connection between the Bunker Brothers and Coopers."

Dean had a pensive look on his face, "Hey, who do we know that worked both shows?"

Harry and Sam answered at the same time again, "Cooper."

Dean gave them a look, "You two are starting to creep me out." He shook his head and went back to his breakfast. "Did either of you see of you see that photo in Cooper's wagon?"

Harry answered, as Sam's mouth was full of egg, "The one of the Bunker Brother's employees? Yeah, why?"

"One of them looked just like Cooper didn't he?"

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

It was night time when the three of them snuck back into the circus. Dean and Harry went to try and get a brass blade off of the blind knife thrower, while Sam went to go and check what kind of mattress Mr. Cooper slept on.

Sam quickly picked the lock on the wagon, looking around to make sure that no one was coming his way. He slipped inside and crossed to the bed, flicking open a knife as he went. He knelt by the worn mattress and slit it open, pulling at the sides of the gash to peer inside.

There was nothing but fluffy cotton and springs. Sam froze as the sound of a gun being cocked rang out through the wagon. "What do you think you're doing?"

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

Harry and Dean followed the blind man into the tent. The dagger thrower tapped his walking stick along the wall until it hit the trunk, "Check my trunk, there's one or two in there."

Harry kept his eye on the creepy man. The feeling was back . . . and it was setting him on edge. Now he was certain that the older man was hiding something.

Dean crouched down and yanked open the trunk, pulling aside some old clothes to reveal . . . a red wig and a clown outfit. Both boy's stared in shock and whipped their heads around to face the 'blind man'.

"You?" Dean's voice was quiet, still in disbelief.

The Rakshasa let the cane fall to the ground and pulled off its glasses, showing perfectly normal eyes. Eyes which slowly shifted to lime green, with a slit pupil. "Me." The creature waved and then shimmered out of view.

Dean jiggled the door knob and jumped as two knifes buried themselves into the door frame. He ducked as Harry was thrown through the air, crashing straight through the door. The older Winchester sprinted out, helping Harry to his feet as he went and then dragged the dazed boy with him. Harry had tried a bone crushing hex, but the magic had just splashed off the invisible creature, leaving Harry shocked and open to attack.

They ran through the carnival, dodging around other workers as they went. "Hey."

Sam ran out from between two tents and Harry and Dean skidded to a stop. "So Cooper thinks I'm some sort of deviant pervert, but it's not him."

"Yeah, we realise that! Its the creepy blind guy!" Harry had recovered from his face-to-face meeting with the door by now.

"Did either of you get the brass blades?"

Dean answered, looking around wildly for any sign of the Rakshasa. "No, its just been one of those days."

Sam stared at the nearby Funhouse, "I got an idea, come on!"

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

The Funhouse lights were still on when the three hunters entered, causing the neon door ways to glow.

Dean and Harry followed Sam as he quickly strode through the carnival attraction, not wanting to get lost in the confusing maze. Sam hurried through a doorway, but just after Harry stepped through, it closed, blocking Dean off from the other two.

"Dean!" Harry shouted, pounding on the door, he tried unlocking spells, but the door was just being held by the electric rollers, not locked. He'd try a blasting spell, but he might hurt Dean . . .

Mocking laughter rang out, and Dean started to panic a little. If only he could see the bastard.

"Dean, find the pipe organ!" Dean shouted out an affirmative, and started to wander away from the sealed door, Sam and Harry doing the same on their side of the door.

It didn't take long for the two to find the pipe organ, brass tubes leaking hot steam, while playing a creepy carnival tune. Sam reached out to break one of the tubes off, but gave a hiss when his hand was burnt.

Harry looked over his shoulder at him, eyes filled with worry, "You ok?"

"Yeah, they're just a bit hot, any sign of Dean?" Sam pulled his sleeve over his hand and snapped one of the closer tubes off with a loud crack.

Harry was saved from having to answer by Dean coming around the corner, relieved to see them. "Hey!"

Harry ran over and gave the older Winchester a quick hug, "Do you know where it is."

Dean shook his head, letting Harry step back from the hug. "I don't know, I mean, shouldn't we see its clothes walking around or something?"

Dean backed over to the wall, trying to leave no blind spots. A dagger flew through the air and pinned his jacket to the wall, burying itself deeply. Harry quickly ran over and tried to pull it free, but three more knives flew out from the corridor and pinned both of Harry's hands and one of Dean's.

Harry immediately started to struggle, without his hands to guide his magic he wouldn't be able to do anything. Dean's body couldn't help but react to the lithe, toned body writhing against him, despite the situation and he almost whimpered.

He looked up and saw a lever labelled 'B.K. Gases'. He reached out and gave it a yank, causing mist to fill the room from the pipe organ.

Dean saw something moving through the mist and called out, "Sam, behind you!"

Sam jabbed the pipe backwards as hard as he could, and felt it punch into something solid behind him. He let go and turned around to see a flickering form with lime green, slitted eyes clutching at the brass tube. A trickle of blood poured from the tube, and with a deafening screech the Rakshasa fell back and shimmered away, leaving a pile of clothes and a bloody brass tube.

Dean gave a sigh, and with both him and Harry pulling on the knives, they managed to get them out, Dean still embarrassingly hard. They walked over to Sam, and Dean groaned, "I hate Funhouses."

Harry leaned against Sam, "I'm with ya there, Dean."

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

It took them the rest of the night to drive all the way back to the roadhouse, Dean driving this time. There were more hunters in the bar this time, cleaning their weapons and drinking quietly alone and in small groups.

Ellen brought over a beer for Sam and Dean, passing Harry lemonade at the same time. "You did one hell of a job boys." She smiled proudly at Harry, like a mother whose child had just come first in the little athletics.

Another hunter called out for another round and Ellen moved away with a pat on Harry's arm. Jo gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and walked away too, leaving the three alone at the bar.

Dean asked the question that was on both of the Winchester brother's minds, "So, Harry. We did pretty well together on this hunt . . ." He trailed off awkwardly. Harry just raised one eye brow, unconsciously imitating a snarky potions professor.

Sam tried to pick up where Dean had left off, "We were wondering if you'd like to come with us." Harry kept his eyebrow raised, causing Sam to flush with the double meaning.

Harry laughed, the clear sound ringing across the room, "Sorry Sam, I couldn't help it. Yeah I'd love to come with you guys."

Dean almost choked on his beer as Harry laughed again, while Sam's flush travelled down his neck.

"But first we gotta go back to Bobby's. I got some stuff that I'll need."

Dean stood, draining the last of his beer. "Alright, you ready to go?" Both brothers were excited now, wanting to get back on the road with Harry.

"Yep!"

As the three men walked out, they gave Jo and Ellen hugs, and Harry managed to catch Ash in one last tackle hug, causing both Winchesters to scowl with jealousy while Jo smirked. Ellen called out as they were walking through the door, "Remember I always got a spare couple of rooms, if you need them! Don't be a stranger!"

"Will do! Seeya soon." Harry waved as they climbed into his car and pulled out of the car park. Within moments they were cruising down the highway, sitting in a comfortable silence. At the moment, life was good.

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

Muahaha!

Finished, Finally! This is my longest chapter ever . . . I'm so proud.

Anywhoo, you know the drill, review, tell me what you think. Are my characters staying in character? Am I following the episodes too closely? Does Harry seem too weak or too powerful? Did I do well with the relationship with the Harvelle's? Please tell me what you think

Thanks for reading

Phoenix


	5. Harry's Chapter of Enlightenment

Hi Everybody! This isn't a real chapter. The next chapter will be up within the next two weeks.

First of all I would like to thank those who pointed this out in their reviews, it helps a lot when people pick out things that might be flawed in my stories :)

**WHY IS HARRY SO WEAK?**

Several people have mentioned, in their reviews, how weak Harry seems to be.

There is a good reason for this. In this story, the Rakshasa is basically magic proof, a magic dead zone so to speak. I thought that a creature that had been around for thousands of years would have to had benefits that could protect it from other creatures, brass dagger not withstanding.

Actual spells didn't work on the creature. Wild or 'Accidental magic' wouldn't have worked either, still being pure magic, just in a telekinesis form.

**WHY NOT MAKE A BRASS DAGGER WITH HIS MAGIC?**

Why didn't Harry transfigure or conjure a brass dagger? The magic that anchored the transformation/conjuration would have been dissolved in close proximity to the Rakshasa, meaning that Harry would have ended up with nothing in his hands or some random object. Not very effective.

**BUT HARRY IS THE MASTER OF DEATH, SHOULDN"T HE HAVE SOME ABILITIES FROM THAT?**

If Harry had been able to stay in physical contact with the Rakshasa while it wasn't cloaked, then yes he would have been able to locate and tear out its soul/spirit. But he never got the chance as it smashed him through a door and turned invisible, meaning that even if he could have found it, it was still much stronger physically and its spirit was hidden.

When Harry said that he was sensing the creature, he was sensing its spirit/soul, an ability gained from being Master of Death. He couldn't sense it with his magic and the creature's invisibility ability kept it hidden from even his spiritual senses most of the time, meaning that he couldn't track it when it was cloaked and he didn't know what he was looking for when he was first scanning the carnival.

Harry is still immensely powerful, and with quite a lot of other creatures he would have crushed them. But in this case he was up against something that he wouldn't have been able to beat with his main strength, magic. It was a bad match up from the beginning, and it's doubtful that he will be in the same position again.

**BUT WHAT ABOUT WHEN HARRY SCARED AZAZEL AWAY?**

Against demons, Harry is almost perfect. He can use spells to tear up the host bodies and force the demon out, or to confine it. A demon is a tainted soul, Harry can destroy souls if its weaker than he is, for example the two minion demon's in the hospital. They were destroyed without touch as they were free floating, so to speak there was no body protecting them from his powers. The body and the mind are the only things that force Harry to use physical contact, because they keep the soul grounded and protected. Plus they were low-level and weak, only meant as extra muscle.

Harry is a very real threat to Azazel. He doesn't have to depend on the Colt to hurt him, and Harry has some other abilities that I haven't revealed yet, that would help him last in a head on battle with the demon.

I hope that this answered the question, and that I actually made sense when I wrote this. In short Harry vs. Rakshasa means Harry is in a very bad position.

Thanks

Phoenix


	6. Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own either of these two lovely franchise thingies.

I'm sorry! I had exams, and then I had no inspiration for this or any of my other stories. I just wrote in short little bursts of three hundred words, every four days or so. However I finished school the day before yesterday, and I spent all day writing :) Yay! Today I edited it, and now here it is :) Enjoy!

I'm also changing the pairing for the time being. Castiel is being removed, although hopefully not permanently. He will probably end up in a more platonic relation with Harry, because I don't know if I can work him into sex scenes and things like that without making Harry into a slut. And I don't want that for this story. So don't worry, I'll work it out in the end :)

As of 10:55 (same day as this was posted) alterations have been made, all of them suggested by the lovely and thoughtful Kat1132. She pointed out several things that could be changed to improve the story. Not anything major, just the time between Harry's break up with Sanguini and now, some sentence structure issues in the flash back, and the Dead Man's blood resistance explanation. Please thank her for her efforts :)

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

_Dead are the places where this goddess has been  
Cold is the skin that this creature has seen  
Her universe is an ocean of blood  
Her dining table the cradle of mud_

_She sees the prey and she's aware  
The times are hard but she don't care_

_She's a vampire  
Desire darker than black  
She's a vampire  
Reach higher, no turning back  
Her wings are curtains of the night  
She knows no wrong or right  
~Vampire, Xandria_

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

The sun was shining brightly, creating rippling heat waves on the road. A dark navy Impala roared as the driver gunned it down the highway.

Dean grinned wildly, finally behind the wheel of his 'baby' again. Sam shook his head at his older brother, while Harry laughed from the back seat.

Bobby had gotten a friend to fix up the Impala when they had been gone. Dean had been a little bit upset that he hadn't gotten to fix his precious 'baby', but whoever Bobby had fix it was amazing and it didn't take him long to stop pouting. Harry had just laughed and gone off to pack some of his stuff.

That was when things had gotten serious . . .

_¤FLASHBACK¤_

_Bobby and the Winchester boys watched as Harry sprinted up the stairs, all of them sitting in the lounge room._

_Dean turned to Bobby, he finally had the chance to ask the question that had been bugging him from the start. "How did you meet Harry?"_

_Bobby sat down on the couch, pushing aside a worn pillow, "Harry left England and moved here around four years ago, I won't tell you why, you can ask him about that."_

_Sam resolved to ask Harry next chance he got. Harry hadn't really told them anything about himself other than being the Master of Death, his name and his age._

"_I met him on a hunt a few months after the brat came to America, demon possession in a town called Wheelock. The brat was investigating on his own, but he didn't have any idea what he was looking for. I told the idjit to leave, but he's a stubborn brat at the best of times."_

_Bobby chuckled, reminiscing, "We were arguing when the demon got the drop on me, son of a bitch ended up breaking both my arms. The brat lost it, almost blew up the motel room. Demon tried to high tail it out of there, but the brat stopped it." Bobby made a scattering motion with his hands, "And destroyed the damn thing."_

_Dean and Sam were shocked. He killed a demon? But only the Colt could do that? Did that mean that he could destroy the Yellow-Eyed Demon?_

_Bobby could see the look in their eyes and he shrugged, "Stubborn kid though, brought me home, damn he even looked after me 'til my arms healed." The brothers could see the look in his eye, the look that said that Harry had become family in that moment._

_Bobby continued on, hints of pride shining through now, "Taught the brat almost everything he knows about hunting. He's pretty good now, he's got that stubbornness to keep him going. After my arms healed up, I offered him a room here. And the rest is history."_

_¤END FLASHBACK¤_

"Whooo! Listen to her purr! Have you ever heard anything so sweet?"

Harry didn't know if he should even answer Dean's question. The man's love for his car was . . . a little weird to tell the truth. Harry also refused to acknowledge that he had loved both of his brooms as much, if not more, than Dean loved his car.

Sam cocked an eyebrow, "You know, if you want me to get you a room, Dean . . .?"

Dean patted the dash board, "Don't listen to him baby, he doesn't understand."

Sam turned around to talk to Harry and promptly burst out laughing. The black haired man had pushed himself as far away from Dean as the car would allow, pressing himself flat against the door. The look of sheer horror on Harry's face as he stared at Dean just made Sam laugh harder.

Dean tried to look at Harry in the mirror, trying to see what was making his brother laugh so hard, "What? What's he doing?"

Sam's laughter had almost stopped now, though the odd chuckle escaped every now and again under Dean's suspicious glare. Harry spoke up from where he was squished in the back seat, "Anyway . . . why are we going to look at a bunch of dead cows?" Dean wouldn't say under threat of death, but a confused Harry was almost as cute as a pouting Harry.

Sam grinned back at the younger man, "It's not just some mutilated cows Harry, there's some severed heads too."

Harry grinned sardonically, "Oh! Why didn't you say so before!"

Dean chuckled, "How many miles to Red Lodge?"

"Uhh, about another three hundred." Sam could see Harry out of the corner of his eye, shuffling back over to the middle seat again.

Dean smirked, like a lion about to pounce on a zebra, "Good." He stamped down on the gas, pushing the already speeding car as fast as it could go.

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

As they walked out of the police station, Harry was shaking his head out of disbelief and embarrassment, "Well, I have to say boys, I'm overwhelmed by your professionalism."

Dean scratched the back of his neck, a bit uncomfortable in his cheap suit, "What can I say? We are the best."

Harry turned around and gave him a withering look, "Maybe next time you should practice the cover story before you go in?"

Dean frowned, "Talk to mister Law School about that."

They both turned around to look at the younger Winchester, who was looking at a map now. Sam looked up with a 'deer caught in the headlights' look, "What?"

Harry just laughed, "Nothing Sam. Do you think that the old man was right? About the cow thing I mean."

Sam thought for a second, "It does sound . . . possible. But there's still the severed heads to explain."

Dean pulled out the keys to the Impala, "Anyone know where the morgue is?"

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

Harry watched as the panicked man ran out of the room, "You're a cruel man, Dean. Poor guys probably gonna spend hours trying to find Dr. Dorkin."

Dean smirked at him, "Whatever gets the job done."

Sam frowned, "Guys, can we focus, please?" For some reason the playful banter was . . . irritating him.

"Sure." Dean winked at Harry, making the black haired man chuckle, which only served to irritate Sam even more.

The three of them were dressed up in doctor's outfits, cheap suits underneath the lab coats. Harry was a bit surprised how good at blending in the brothers were, poorly planned cover stories aside.

They all started pulling on gloves, while Dean tried to think of anything similar they had ever come across, "Hey, those Satanists marked their victims, didn't they?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, reversed pentacle on the forehead."

Dean shook his head, "So much fucked up crap happens in Florida."

Harry yanked the handle and pulled the door of the 'body-fridge' open, while Dean gave the tray a yank. The gleaming metal tray slid out, a plastic box in between the corpse's legs.

"Alright, open it."

Sam looked across the box at Dean, "No, You open it."

Harry just rolled his eyes, bloody pansies. "I'll open it! Jeez."

Sam opened his mouth, but Harry had already popped the seals on the box and lifted the lid off. Inside was the woman's head, eyes open and staring, dark brown hair pooled in the bottom of the box.

They all stared at the head, looking for any marks. Dean sighed, maybe out of relief or disappointment, "Well, no pentagram."

Sam frowned down at the box, "Poor girl . . ."

Harry peered at the head and the body carefully. There was something off about the corpse, something that he hadn't felt for almost a year now . . . only one way to check though.

Harry reached towards the head, but Sam's hand shot out and grabbed him. "What do you think your doing?"

Harry looked at him, "Checking to see if there's anything in her mouth."

Dean grinned at Sam, "Like that moth in 'Silence of the Lambs'." He slapped Sam on the arm, but the younger Winchester still didn't look convinced.

It was a bit eerie opening up the woman's mouth, her eyes were blank and staring right at him. Sam looked nauseous as Harry pushed his fingers into the woman's throat, actually checking what he said he would, although Dean didn't look much better.

Not finding anything, Harry pulled his fingers out and lifted the woman's top lip.

"Dude! What the hell?" Dean half shouted, reaching for Harry's hand.

Harry used his spare hand to slap the offending limb away, "I gotta check something . . ."

Sam and Dean grumbled, but fell silent when Harry pressed down on the woman's gum, and a fang pushed down into her mouth.

"A vampire . . ."

Sam started at Harry's quiet tone, "You gotta be kidding me."

Dean turned to Harry, a suspicious look on his face, "How'd you know?"

Harry sighed, about to wipe a hand across his face, before he remembered what he'd just been doing, "Vampires . . . 'feel' differently than normal humans after they've died. It's faint around the body, but I could still sense it, although I had to make sure."

Dean nodded, it made sense. Sam frowned, "That complicates things."

The shorter man turned to his younger brother, "Ya think?"

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

The Impala rumbled to a stop, attracting a few glances from the men and women walking in and out of the bar.

Harry frowned as he stepped out of the car, the place was a seedy little dive, one of those places where biker gangs hanged out. From the calm looks of the two brothers, they'd been to more then their fair share of places like this.

The black haired man followed them in, ignoring the leers from men and women that they passed. Harry felt a little disgusted, most of them were pudgy truckers and aging bikers. The women were moderately better looking, but their looks were sent to Sam and Dean.

The bar wasn't much better than the outside made it look. It was dark and dirty, with some awful music playing. All in all Harry just wanted to get what they needed and leave.

"Hows it going?" Dean pulled up a seat at the bar, casually greeting the barman.

The man looked up, cleaning a glass with a rag. Harry grimaced, God this place was like the Hog's Head, even had a seedy bar tender cleaning up glasses.

"Living the dream, what can I get you?"

"Two beers and, Harry, what do you want?" Dean turned to Harry

Harry grimaced again, "Nah, I'm good."

Dean shrugged, "Suit yourself."

As the bar tender leaned down to grab the two bottles of beer, Harry's phone went off, the soft tinkling drawing most of the people in the bar's attention. The black haired man ignored them all, including Sam and Dean, and walked off to a secluded corner.

Dean watched as Harry whispered into the phone, trying to catch a hint of who was calling the younger man, but he couldn't even hear Harry's voice over all the chatter in the bar.

Both Sam and Dean turned back around to face the bar man as he put both bottles of beer on the counter. They both put Harry's mystery caller out of their minds and tried to focus on the real reason why they had come to the bar. Information.

Sam spoke first, "We're looking for some people."

The bar tender snorted, "Sure, it's hard to be lonely."

Sam gave a small lop sided smirk and shared a look with an unimpressed Dean, "Yeah, but that's not what I meant." Sam pulled a few twenty dollar bills out of his wallet, sliding them onto the bar.

The bar man looked at the note cautiously, before taking it and folding it up, sliding it into his pocket. Sam smirked again, "Right. So these, uh, people. They would have moved here about six months ago. Probably pretty rowdy, probably like to drink."

Dean took a sip of his beer, "Yeah, real night owls. You know, sleep all day, party all night?"

The man nodded, "The Barker Farm got leased out a couple of months ago. Real winners, they've been in here a lot. Drinkers, noisy. I had to eighty-six them once or twice."

Dean and Sam looked at each other, before they grabbed their beers, "Thanks." The bar man nodded and picked up his cloth and a dirty glass.

The brothers barely took a step before Harry walked over to them, a concerned look on his face, "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Sam nodded, still curious as to who Harry had been talking too. He was about to ask when Harry cut him off.

"Sam, Dean, I'll see you later."

Sam's brain short circuited. What?

Fortunately Dean's mind rebooted faster, "What? Where are you going? Why?"

Harry smirked a little bit at Sam, who was still frowning in confusion. "An old friend is in town, and he needs a little favour. Don't worry, I'll only be gone for a day or so."

Dean's eyes narrowed, "What sort of 'favour?And how'd he know you were in town?"

Harry glared at Dean for a second, sadly this didn't have much of an effect on the experienced hunter. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Dean. I don't know, he probably saw us or something. We have been wandering around town remember?"

Dean couldn't say anything to that. They had been out and about in the town, even though his gut told him it was something else.

Sam snapped out of his little daze, "So you'll still be in town? And you're not going to take longer than a day?"

Harry nodded, a little bit exasperated by the mother henning. He'd had enough of that from various people to last him a life time.

Dean opened his mouth to speak, about to ask more about this so called 'old friend', when Sam elbowed him in the side. Harry just pretended not to see it, "I'll see you later, Good luck." and with a smile, he walked out the door.

Dean stared after him, before spinning to face Sam, hints of anger shining in his eyes, "Why the hell did you do that?"

Sam looked at him for a moment before he sighed, "Dean, you can't just interrogate Harry like that. He has his own life and all your gonna end up doing is pissing him off."

"But what if he was . . ." Dean trailed off, clenching his fists.

"What Dean?" Sam had the strangest thought that Dean was jealous, but that was ridiculous. The taller hunter ignored the hints of worry in his stomach.

"I . . . never mind." The topic was dropped and the two brothers walked outside, apparantly oblivious to the figure silently following them in the shadows.

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

_(The bits that Sam, Dean and Gordon are in, are all the same, hence why I am not writing them)_

Harry stepped out of the dingy bar with a sigh of relief. It was nice to be able to breathe semi-fresh air.

With a subtle look to see if there was anyone watching, he closed his eyes and disappeared with a swirl of shadows.

The black haired man appeared outside what appeared to be an abandoned house, a few miles out past the edge of town.

Harry quickly walked up to the front door and knocked, extending his senses as he did. He could sense two familiar presences within the house, and one of them was one he recognised . . .

The door opened, but before the man inside the house could say anything, he was harshly slapped across the face.

Harry stepped past him, with a mutter that sounded suspiciously like "Prick."

The man closes the door, holding one hand against his cheek. He smiled, despite the vicious slap that the green eyed man had given him.

Both men walked into the kitchen, joining the other presence in the house. A woman sat at the dinner table, immediately standing up when the two men entered the room.

"Is this . . ." She spoke nervously, looking as though she was barely restraining herself from fiddling with the hem of her shirt. She was a beautiful woman, long brown hair, and a soft looking face.

Harry didn't allow that to fool himself into thinking she was weak though. There was a spark in her eyes, something that said she had people to protect, and that she'd do almost anything to keep them safe. Harry recognised it easily.

He used to see it in the mirror all the time, years ago.

The man crossed to her side, taking one of her hands in his own, "Lenore, I would like you to meet Harry Potter. Harry, I would like you to meet, Lenore. My mate."

Harry's eyes widened at that last statement. Mate?

He looked at Lenore again, carefully examining her. He could see the way that she reacted to her mate's touch, the way that she calmed down. Harry could see the nervousness, the fear that he wouldn't approve of their relationship.

Harry smiled softly, trying to reassure her. "It's a pleasure to meet you Lenore. You must be an saint to be able to put up with Sanguini enough to become his mate." He teased.

Lenore smiled, much more at ease now that she knew that Harry approved, although they both ignored Sanguini's protests, "Likewise Harry. It's nice to finally meet the one that Guini has talked about for so long. He told me quite a bit about you."

In most cases, a man's ex-lover and his current lover wouldn't have ever been expected to get along, let alone become friends. Fortunately, in this case, Harry's fairly amiable break up with Sanguini didn't affect their friendship in a negative way. Also, vampire's mated for life, meaning that even if he wanted to, Sanguini would never be able to sleep with another person, unless he had Lenore's permission.

Harry's smile turned frosty, and he glanced at a suddenly nervous Sanguini, "Did he now? Did he tell you about the last time we met."

The male vampire could feel the penetrating stares of both female vampire and male wizard on him, something that in any other circumstance would be rather enjoyable. Not at the moment though, "W-well, I felt that it would be politer, if I didn't say anything." He wilted under Harry's stare.

Lenore walked over to Harry, and linked her arm with his, leading the black haired wizard into the lounge and sat down on the sofa, pulling Harry down beside her. Sanguini followed like a puppy dog that had peed on the carpet and knew it was going to regret it.

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

Twenty minutes later, and a very angry Lenore was still berating her mate, while a very amused Harry sat on the couch and watched.

" . . . and what sort of friend leaves his friend in a bar . . . drunk no less! Where any one can . . ."

Lenore stopped, panting slightly. Sanguini was still cowering on his armchair, "But, Lenore . . ."

"Don't you, 'Lenore' me!"

Harry sniggered quietly into his hand. Lenore was the perfect mate for Sanguini, especially if it was this easy for her to keep him in line. Harry took pity on his friend, "Lenore, it's ok. I'm fine and I got out of the bar intact. And in a foursome."

Sanguini abruptly choked. What?

Lenore just laughed. Her poor mate had been feeling a little bit guilty for leaving Harry at that bar alone, especially seeing as Harry and Sanguini's relationship had ended a few hours before that. Served him right though.

Harry chuckled at the look on his former lover's face, "Why do you think I never hunted you down and castrated you for leaving me in the bar."

Sanguini shivered slightly. He didn't doubt that Harry would have done it if he felt that Sanguini deserved it.

Harry smiled reassuringly at him, "Don't worry though, I'm not going to cut them off. I enjoyed myself far to much to stay angry at you for long."

Sanguini grinned back, glad that Harry wasn't angry at him still. He hadn't meant to leave the man in the bar, he'd just sort of . . . gotten distracted. And then he'd been worried that Harry had been angry at him, so he'd left. He hadn't spoken to Harry in eight months since the incident.

Harry was the closest thing he'd had to family, and once he'd met Lenore, he knew that he wanted to introduce them to each other. When he tried to contact Harry though, he'd only managed to reach his voice mail, so he'd been overjoyed when he saw Harry drive into town yesterday. Unfortunately this wasn't just a social call.

Harry saw the look in his eyes and straightened up, "What was the other reason that you called for, Sanguini."

The vampire looked at his mate, giving her the go ahead to explain the situation to Harry. "You may not have noticed, but despite our group living here for almost a year now, there haven't been any human deaths."

Harry nodded, brows creasing as he processed that piece of information, "Yeah I was wondering about that. How are you feeding then, if not from humans?"

"Cows."

Harry gave a soft, "ahh" in realisation, but then something else struck him, "In the morgue . . . we found a vampire . . . one of yours?"

Lenore bowed her head, and Sanguini walked over to wrap his arms around her, "In the last two weeks, we've lost two. Amanda and Cody. Someone out there is hunting us."

Harry frowned, "It can't be Sam or Dean. They came into town with me. Which means that there must be another hunter here."

Sanguini opened his mouth to say something, but he stopped. Both Sanguini and Lenore's heads jerked up, the dark haired woman letting out a soft moan of despair as her eyes teared up.

Harry leapt to his feet, "What? What happened."

Sanguini answered, while Lenore started to sob gently, burying her face into her mates chest. "Conrad's gone."

Harry walked over and wrapped his arms around the grieving pair, trying to comfort both of them, "I'm so sorry."

They stayed like that for a while, until Lenore's sobs had slowly stopped. She pulled out of the group hug and wiped her eyes. Her eyes were filled with anger and purpose, "Call the others. We're leaving."

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

Sam was sitting on the bed in his motel room, trying to relax. Something about Gordon just set him on edge, there was something dangerous about the way he moved, as though we was ready to snap at the slightest push.

An idea came to him, maybe Ellen knew something about him? He pulled out his mobile, and dialled the number for the Road House.

"Harvelle's Roadhouse." Ellen's voice came onto the phone, and Sam unconsciously relaxed a little bit.

"Hey Ellen, Sam Winchester"

"Sam! It's good to hear from you. You boys are alright aren't you? How's Harry?"

"Yeah, yeah, every thing's fine. Harry's off doing a favour for a friend." Harry hadn't called or anything since he had left, and it was starting to make Sam nervous. Maybe he should call after he was done talking to Ellen? "Got a question."

"Yeah, shoot."

"You ever run into a guy called Gordon Walker?"

"Yeah, I know Gordon."

"And?"

"Well, he's a real good hunter. Why you asking?"

"Well, we ran into him on a job and we're kinda working with him I guess."

"Don't do that Sam."

"What? I thought you said he was a good hunter."

"And Hannibal Lector was a good psychiatrist. He is dangerous to everyone and everything around him. If he's working on a job, you boys just let him handle it and you move on."

"Ellen-"

"No, Sam, you just listen to what I'm telling you, ok?"

"Right, ok."

"Be careful Sam, and tell Harry to call me."

"Will do Ellen, thanks." Sam pressed end call and sat on the bed for a second, thinking. Was Gordon really that bad?

He was yanked out of his musings when Dean and Gordon walked into the motel room.

"Grab your stuff, Gordon here, thinks he knows where the vampire nest is." Sam barely had time to garb his stuff before Dean started the car. They pulled out of the parking lot and followed Gordon closely, driving further and further away from town. Neither Winchester said anything during the ride, Sam feeling to awkward and worried, while Dean was angry and wound up.

Eventually, they pulled up outside an old farm house. The only sign that there were people inside was one of the windows lit from the inside. By the time that the brothers had stepped out of the Impala, Gordon had already picked the door and quietly walked inside, trying not to make any noise.

Sam and Dean walked up the steps, pulling out a machete each. They didn't have anything else they could use to kill a vampire.

They walked in the front door, just in time to hear a scream of pain and a bellow of anger.

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

Harry was the first one to notice the approaching cars, one a few hundred metres in front of the other. Sanguini and Lenore noticed shortly after, when the first car parked, and they heard the sound of boots in the dirt outside. They'd called the rest of the vampires and told them to meet in the house so they could load up their cars and head to the next safe house.

Lenore walked out of the room to go answer the door, and Sanguini kept on packing books and things into boxes.

Harry could sense three presence's, but their was something familiar about the two in the second car. The two people stepped out of the car, and Harry gasped as he recognised them. Sam and Dean! But that meant that the other person . . .

Both Harry and Sanguini heard Lenore scream and the vampire bellowed at the scent of his mate's blood. Sanguini sprinted out of the room, while Harry scrambled to catch up.

Harry skidded to a stop in the living room, just in time to see Sanguini tackle a dark skinned man off of Lenore. Harry dropped to his knees at the female vampire's side, feeling sick as he watched dark veins pulse across her face and arms.

There was a deep stab wound, an inch or two below her heart, and Harry could see a knife in the strange man's hand as he grappled with Sanguini. Normally Sanguini would have won against the human easily, but Harry could see the same dark veins, perhaps more of them, pulsing through the male vampire's body.

Harry paled as he realised what it was running through their veins: dead man's blood. Sanguini wasn't as affected as Lenore for two reasons. As vampires age, their bodies become more resilient to the paralyzing effects of the vampiric poison. Sanguini was over seven hundred years old, one of the oldest vampires in the world and his magical core was also hard at work purifying the toxin out of his body.

The chances for a wizard to survive the change, without losing his magic in the process, was around ten thousand to one. The chances of finding a wizard-turned-vampire in America, a place magic users avoided, was next to zero. Gordon wouldn't recognize Sanugini as a former wizard, and was probably completely unaware of the diluted affects the poison had on the male vampire. The blood alone wasn't enough to stop Sanguini, like it had Lenore, but it slowed him down enough to level the playing field in Gordon's favor.

Harry tried to soothe Lenore. He couldn't extract the blood from her system, or he'd pull all of her blood out and most likely kill her, or if she survived, she'd go into a blood frenzy and kill every one in the building.

Sam and Dean ran into the room, holding vicious looking machetes. Harry thrust out his hand, and ripple of magic tore the over sized knives from the brothers hands and sent them flying into another room, "Sanguini, move!"

Somehow the vampire had enough of his wits about him to shove the other hunter of him, and Harry sent out another ripple of magic. The hunter was smashed into the wall with a sickening crack, and Harry was too angry to even wince at the thought that he'd broken some bones.

"Harry, what the hell are you doing?" Dean yelled out angrily. Sam didn't look as angry as the older man, mostly confused. Were these the friends that Harry had been helping? Why would he be helping vampires?

Harry growled at Dean, "Shut up, Dean." Ignoring Dean's outraged spluttering, he turned to the distraught vampire at his side, "Can you take her into the kitchen, Sanguini? Lay her down on the table, I'll be there in a minute." Seeing that Sanguini nodded, he stood up and turned back to the Winchester's, sensing rather seeing Sanguini moving into the other room.

No one even gave a thought towards Gordon as he lay unconscious on the floor.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing?" Harry was almost yelling at this point, trying to keep an eye on Lenore as he watched the brothers.

"Us! What are you doing? Why'd you knock out Gordon? How'd you knock out Gordon." Dean wasn't much better at volume control than Harry, already worked up by the conversation he'd had with the other hunter earlier tonight.

Sam tried to get them both to calm down, "Ok, why don't we all take a deep breath and try to talk like normal, reasonable adults?"

Harry followed his advice and took a deep breath, trying to control his flaring magic. He didn't want it to lash out at either of the boys and hurt them. Dean ,on the other hand, ignored Sam, still waiting for Harry to answer him.

Finally Harry looked him in the eye, "Sanguini asked me for a favour, he wanted me to help them leave . . ."

Dean exploded, "What? Harry, in case you haven't noticed, these are vampires! They kill people! And you were going to help them get away!"

Sam winced as he saw the anger in Dean's eyes. Gordon must have riled him up earlier, 'cause Dean never usually got this angry unless some one said something about Mom.

Harry took another deep breathe, "Dean, they haven't been killing anyone. In fact, your 'friend' here is the one that's been killing them! Hunting them down when they tried to live like normal humans!"

"They aren't human, Harry, that's the bottom line. We hunt the supernatural, that's what we do." Dean was so worked up that he didn't notice the Harry's eyes go cold.

Sam decided now was a good time to interfere, before they started punching each other, or whatever Harry did before, "Dean, we hunt evil, and if these guys really haven't been killing anyone, we got no reason to be hunting them."

Dean stared at him, a little bit of hurt showing in his eyes, "Sam, Gordon's been hunting these vamps for a year, I think he knows-"

"Gordon? You're going to trust Gordon about this?" Sam could almost laugh, since when was Dean the trusting type?

"Well, yeah." Dean sounded completely confident in the other hunter.

"I called Ellen today, she said he's bad news, that we shouldn't be working with him."

Neither one of them noticed Harry walking off into the kitchen.

"You called Ellen?" Dean said this with a scornful note in his voice, unhappy that his brother had gone behind his back. "And we're supposed to listen to her? We barely know her."

Sam scoffed, "And Gordon is such an old friend? Gordon isn't Dad, Dean. You can't try and make him into a substitute for the man."

Sam didn't even see the punch coming until it hit him square in the jaw, His head was whipped to the side as he tried to understand what had just happened. _Dean just hit him . . ._

Sam straightened his head up, wincing as his jaws muscles started to ache, "Hitting me isn't going to change anything, Dean." He kept his head low, trying not to look at Dean. He couldn't remember a time when Dean had ever hit him like that.

Dean was just as shocked as Sam. He hadn't meant to hit him, he'd just sort of . . .lost it.

"Enough!"

Both brothers were shocked by the cold tone in Harry's voice. They'd never heard him talk like that before.

Harry walked over to the other side of the room, ignoring the brothers. He leant down and heaved Gordon up, slinging one of the hunter's arms over his slim shoulders. Dean was about to protest, but one look from Harry made him pause.

Harry almost dragged the hunter into the kitchen, dumping him into a chair and conjuring thick ropes around him. The Winchester's watched in silence as Harry tested the ropes, making sure that they would hold no matter what.

Finally, Dean worked up the courage to speak, "What are you doing?"

Harry didn't even glance at him, "You want proof about how Gordon really is?"

Sanguini was sitting at the table hands clasped around Lenore's as the black vein's slowly faded from her face and body. The vampire had sucked as much of the poison from her system as he could, and then spat it out onto the floor, allowing Lenore to recover much faster. Harry and Sanguini had also forced some of the cow blood that they had in the fridge for emergencies down her throat.

The brother's watched as Harry splashed a bowl of water onto Gordon's face, making the restrained hunter splutter as he regained consciousness. Harry sat down across from him, and waited until the hunter started breathing normally again.

"Hello, Gordon, was it?"

Gordon spat at his feet, "What do you want, fang whore?"

Sanguini growled at the hunter, still wanting to tear his throat out, Harry ignored him, "You knew that this clan wasn't feeding from humans, didn't you?"

Gordon smirked slightly, "So what if I did? A fang's a fang. Doesn't matter what they feed on,they're all the same. There aren't any shades of gray, they all gotta be put down."

Dean stepped forward, shocked that Harry had been right, "Gordon, I know how you feel. The vampire that killed your sister deserved to die-"

Gordon scoffed, "Killed my sister? That filthy fang didn't kill my sister . . . it turned her. Made her one of them. So I hunted her down and killed her myself."

Dean blinked, "You did what?"

Gordon turned to look at him, ignoring everyone else in the room, "It wasn't my sister any more, wasn't human. So I didn't even blink as I cut her head off."

They could all see the hints of madness in his eyes, and Harry was uncomfortably reminded of Bellatrix. Was this how she'd been broken? Seen someone she loved die and been pushed over the edge from the grief?

"So, what? You hunted these vampires down, knowing that they weren't hurting anyone?" Sam voice was filled with disgust.

"You think that just because they're taking a break from killing innocent people, we should believe that they've suddenly gone nice? They-" Gordon looked like he was about to continue, but Harry stood up, walked over to him, and punched him square in the face, putting the hunter back into the land of unconsciousness.

Dean and Sam stared as Harry walked back over to the table and clasped Lenore's free hand. Dean's mouth went dry as he tried to work up the courage to speak, "Uhh, Harry, listen . . . I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I cracked it at you. I just, Gordon said some stuff earlier, and it really got to me, you know?" He watched nervously as Harry said nothing.

Finally Harry sighed, "I know, Dean. I guess I can't really expect anything different from a Winchester anyway."

Sam and Dean bristled, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Harry looked at him, not letting go of Lenore's hand as she started to wake up, "Dean, Sam, you're Dad is infamous for being murderously intolerant of anything supernatural. I can't really expect you to be any different." There was a slightly sad look in Harry's eyes. "In case you didn't notice, I'm something supernatural too. Does that mean I should be hunted down and killed? I have friends and family who aren't human. Should they be executed because of what they are?"

Dean stuttered for a second, trying to come up with a way to refute that statement, but Sam knew that Harry was right. "I'm sorry, Harry. We don't hunt things that aren't evil, Dean just seems to have a hard time getting that into his head."

Dean scratched the back of his neck, "I said I'm sorry, alright?"

Harry stared at them for a moment, making the boys fidget, before he smiled slightly, the warmth returning to his eyes, "I guess it will have to do." He teased.

Their attention was all drawn back to Lenore, as the female vampire rolled to the side and coughed up a blob of black blood. She pulled her self off the table and onto Sanguini's lap, letting go of Harry's hands as she went. The two embraced, taking comfort in their closeness.

Harry smiled at the two. Sam walked closer to Harry, "How do you know these two, Harry?"

Harry turned to him, "Sanguini is an old friend, and he wanted a favour from me. Lenore is his mate. They wanted me to help them move to a new safe house, where they can be safe from hunters."

Sam frowned, trying not to make hasty judgements, "But what if one of them does feed on a human."

Harry smiled at him, trying to let him know that he appreciated the effort, "Lenore is the clan leader, meaning that her word is law. And Sanguini is strong enough to keep them in line if one of them even thinks about disobeying."

Dean stepped closer, feeling uncomfortable at the lovey dovey scene in front of him, "What do you say we leave these two love birds alone and hit the road?"

Harry looked at Sam and shrugged, "I'm fine with that. I already have a house that the clan can use."

Dean looked at him, "Since when do you have a house?"

Harry smiled mysteriously at him, "There are a lot of things about me you don't know."

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

Saying good bye to the vampire clan was a little bit awkward for Sam and Dean. Apart from Sanguini and Lenore, all of the others avoided them and stayed inside the house.

It was interesting to watch the two vampires saying good bye to Harry though. Lenore gave him a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek, whispering thank you as she did so. Harry just laughed, and promised to try and visit sometime.

What Sanguini did put both of the brothers on edge though. The male vampire swept Harry up in a hug, kissing him fiercely on the lips as he did so. The two parted, ignoring Sam and Dean's tense forms, although Lenore watched the two with interest in her eyes. The brothers heard part of what Sanguini said, something about, "For old times sake." Harry just smiled back.

When the vampire's hand slipped a bit lower, Harry pulled back from the hug, and slapped the other male across the face. Sam and Lenore laughed, while Dean touched his own face in sympathy, although that died away when he thought about what Sanguini was about to do.

All three of them climbed into the Impala, and waved at the couple, before driving away into the night.

As the vampires took all their stuff and left, no one gave any thought to the unconscious hunter still tied to a chair in the kitchen.

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

"Hey, Harry. You never answered my question back there?"

Harry looked up from the book he was reading. They were headed towards another hunt already, a woman claimed she had been attacked by some monster in the woods, the fifth claim from that town. "What question, Dean?"

Dean looked at him in the rear view mirror, while Sam turned around in his seat. "How's you do that stuff? Pulling out machetes out of our hands, tossing Gordon into the wall."

Harry put his book away, "Ok. You guys know about deal makers, don't you?"

The brothers shared a nervous look, neither of them liked the way this was going so far. "Yeah . . ."

"Well what you probably don't know, is that there's another type of magic user."

Dean looked at him again, "What? Really?"

Harry nodded, "Yep. Although you'll only really find them in Europe. Australia and Africa have their own types of shamanistic magic, and I don't know too much about the style of magic in Asia. The type I'm talking about, is what you would call a wand-waver."

Sam and Dean both gave Harry a sceptical look. Harry grinned at them, "I'm serious. The magic users in Europe are exactly like the fairy tales. Flying brooms, magic wands, eye of newt. They have their own society, hidden away from the rest of the world, it's been like that since the Salem Witch Trials."

"So you're saying that your one of those . . . 'wand-wavers'? And that you came from some secret society?" They could hear the doubt in Sam's voice.

Harry shook his head, "No, I grew up with my aunt and uncle in the normal world. I didn't know anything about it until I got my school letter."

"They have schools?"

Harry smirked at Dean, "How else were we supposed to learn magic?"

Sam looked at Harry curiously, "How come you're here though? In America, I mean."

Harry sighed, a little bit of sadness showing on his face, "There was too much pressure back there. I wanted to get away from it all, so I came to America. This place is a considered a dead zone. Something about the ambient magic here makes it almost impossible to use a wand here. It also mutates the magical creatures here, changes them into different. So every one in Europe avoids it like the plague."

Sam nodded, he'd left home to avoid the pressure of his Dad. John had never wanted Sam to go to college, it was what they had fought most about while Sam lived there.

"So you're a wand-waver? No demon deals, no sacrificed innocents?"

Harry laughed at Dean, "No, although I don't have to use a wand any more."

Sam wondered about that, "Why not?"

Harry shrugged, "I'm a bit different than all the others."

The two brothers could hear a bit of bitterness in the black haired man's tone, and both decided to leave it for now. They could always ask him more about it later.

Dean had one last question though, something that had been bugging him for ages. "Why didn't you tell us earlier about this?" There was a little bit of hurt in his tone.

Harry winced, he hadn't meant to hurt either of them, "I'm sorry. I just . . . didn't know how you would take it. I didn't want you to be uncomfortable around me, so it was just easier to keep it a secret."

Sam sighed, "Harry, you're our friend, and short being a demon, we're always going to be your friend. You can tell us anything, and I can't promise that we'll both understand straight away, but if you give us time, we'll get over it."

Harry smiled, eyes glimmering with the barest hint of tears, "Thanks guys."

Dean grumbled slightly, something about chick flick moments, and turned the radio on. The sound of Metallica boomed out of the car, and Harry laughed, happy that everything was ok again.

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

And . . . Done! Finally, I finished it :) Yay

Please review and tell me if there were any problems with this chapter, or if there was anything you didn't understand. I'm sorry if the ending is bad, I just couldn't think of anything else to put. Also I hope that the Bobby – Harry meeting was ok. I had something else planned, but then I couldn't make it work.

**Something about Harry being summoned and a bunch of people trying to enslave him. Bobby saves him and Harry sticks around in America, learning all that Bobby can teach him.**

That was the original story, but it was too long and didn't really fit in with the story. I hope it all made sense in the end. If anyone would like to use that plot device to write a story, go ahead, but tell me first so I can come and read it :) I might end up using it myself :)

Thanks

Phoenix


End file.
